Reclaiming Remnant
by OpTicArt3mis
Summary: After the events of Season 3, Beacon was destroyed and Yang lost everything, from her arm to her lover and partner. Grief-stricken, she is now a shell of her bright and energetic former self. She feels that everything she cared about was eradicated. This feeling changes however, when an old acquaintance reveals themselves and offers her a chance for vengence...


**Hello everyone! ^w^**

 **After reading a few fanfictions and getting interested again, I decided to take a shot at writing my own. I have my good friend proofreading all my stuff (I am a dork with grammar x3) but I wanted to get what I felt would be a cool story out. Eventually, I hope to shape this into something amazing.**

 **This story is a different take on the events after Volume 3. Therefore, it will deviate from canon. Also, the main ship is Baked Alaska (You will find out how soon enough x3) Before you read, I would like to thank my friend for editing this. (You da gr8test m8)**

 **I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth, or anything related to it. (I wish I did ;~;)**

 **Chapter 1: Darkness**

 **Yang POV:**

 _6 hours after the initial attack_

Darkness. If I had to put a feeling to it, it would be emptiness. I had a pit in my stomach that felt as if it was encased by the dark void of my heart. This emptiness...this...darkness...must come with failure. I had failed my friend...the one person who trusted me the most. If only I had been there a few seconds sooner, I could have saved her from her end. Instead, I was too late. My surroundings were that of hell, the burning building beginning to collapse on me. Even now, as I lay on the ground surrounded by burning rubble, I can still hear her scream…her ear-piercing, deathly scream...

 _-Flashback-_

" _Blake! Blake, where are you?" I yell, looking around frantically for my partner. I had to find her. She could be in terrible danger and I made a promise to keep her safe. No way in HELL am I breaking it now. As I look around, I begin to take in all of the chaos surrounding me. A once peaceful school, where students laughed, had fun, and learned how to be warriors was now a battleground. There were students fighting away the White Fang, engaged in combat. The Grimm entering the school made the situation worse, as they were attacking both the students and White Fang. I nearly threw up as I watched a Beowulf chew away at the remains of a poor soul who had lost his fight. I quickly shake my head. "Stay focused Yang. Girlfriend first. Vomiting later." I mumble to myself as I continue to look around._

 _After about 5 minutes I come across a burning building. I begin to approach it, but out of the corner of my eye I see a White Fang member charging me. I load a shell into Ember Celica and let out a devastating right hand jab. The White Fang member was too close to dodge the hit, causing him to feel the full brunt of the punch. He flew back about 5 yards before his body rolled to a stop. 'Did I...kill him?' I think to myself. I know this was part of the job of being a Huntress, but I thought I would be killing Grimm. Not Faunus or humans. This whole situation made no sense. Who would want to do such a thing? All of these innocent lives just...gone. I call out Blake's name again as I'm about to go check out another area in the school. Then, all I heard was a blood-curdling scream. I turn to look into the building, and my heart begins to break._

 _In the middle of the burning building was a tall man with red hair, wielding a katana. He appeared to be a higher up of the White Fang. My eyes trailed the length of the blade until I realized what he had done. The blade was lodged through the side of Blake's neck, the expression on her face grim. I stood there for a few seconds, unable to process what I had just witnessed. The person I loved the most was taken from me in a matter of seconds. Not only this, but if I had noticed a few seconds quicker, I could have saved her. I looked at her eyes...her bright yellow eyes. I felt as if they were staring into me, blaming me for what had just happened. The life began to leave her body. I reach out to her as if I can take her life and save it from falling. I could have sworn she had tried to mouth something to me, but I couldn't make out what she was trying to say._

 _My body begin to grow hot, tears beginning to run down my face. "You…monster…" I say quietly, looking down at the ground. The man turns to me and keeps the blank expression on his face, taking the blade out of her neck and sheathing it. My body felt as if it was breaking down. My resolve was slowly falling apart as well. Then, I felt my aura surge and my semblance activate, my eyes turning their signature crimson red. This time however...I felt stronger than ever. I had never obtained this amount of rage in my 18 years of living. I almost literally burst into flames. "You…MONSTER!" I scream out before lunging at him, aiming at his face. The man let out a small smirk before grabbing the hilt of his katana. All I remember after that...is darkness._

 _-End Flashback-_

I try to turn my head to look around me. The building I was inside of was falling apart around me, the rubble closing in to where I lay. I close my eyes and attempt to stand up, using my arms to prop me up. It was...very difficult to say the least. I attempt to look at my arms to see why I couldn't stand up but before I could, the ceiling made an audible ' _crack'._ I looked up to see the remaining parts of the roof collapse on me.

 _-3 days later-_

All I could see when I woke up was the blinding light. The sun was piercing my skin, practically blinding me through the window. I begin to slowly open my eyes, trying to gather my surroundings. I was...at home? "H-Hello?" I whisper, looking around. I stay quiet, listening to the sounds inside the house. About 10 seconds later, I could hear a figure running down the hallway. My door bursts open, and Ruby comes into my room teary-eyed.

"Yang! You're awake!" Ruby yells, bolting over to me and hugging me tightly. I go to reciprocate the hug before noticing that doing so would be slightly more difficult than anticipated. My right arm was cut off at the elbow, yet it felt like I could still move it. My eyes begin to tear up, realizing that what had happened was not a dream. Ruby sees this and pulls me tighter to her. I rest my head on her shoulder and begin to cry, my tears falling from my face to her signature hood. "You are alright sis….I am here." Ruby says softly, rubbing my back.

I move my head away from her shoulder and look into her eyes. "What happened, Ruby?" I say, using my remaining hand to wipe away my tears. Ruby turns away from me and begins to tear up herself.

"Weiss and I found you under a bunch of burning rubble. It was hard to get you out, but we managed. Since you still had some of your aura remaining, you survived the heat fairly well. We also…" Ruby trailed off before bursting into tears herself. "We found Blake...she…" I cut my sister off before looking at her.

"Ruby…I could have saved her. I could have stopped him from stabbing her. I was too fucking weak. Too slow." I say, looking out the window. Ruby sniffles and looks at me.

"Yang. You tried your be-"

"But it wasn't good enough!" I scream. I turn to face Ruby. "I have failed my friends time and time again. Now I have nothing. Literally nothing." Ruby sighs and puts her hand on my shoulder, looking sadly at me.

"Yang...I know it's tough...but you tried your best." Ruby says, running her hand through my hair. I let out a sigh, looking out the window. I frown and look at the sun shining brightly. Even as the sunlight poured on my face, I still felt as if I was surrounded by darkness.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I lost."

 **Well. That's it for now. It's a bit short, I know, but it was moreso to set up a basis for the next chapter where I will give a lot more information on the secrecies of the world I am creating. I appreciate all comments and feedback (even if it is negative. I want to improve). Thank you for your time, and have a nice day. See you next chapter! (Also, I plan to do Q/A at some point)**


End file.
